


Nils Karlsson Proggare

by NO_VEGETAL



Category: LINDGREN Astrid - Works, Nils Karlsson pyssling - Fandom
Genre: Astrid Lindgren, Fluff, Gurka, Kötbullar, M/M, Nils Karlsson pyssling - Freeform, Nytt otp för alla, Proggare, Saurkrautz, Sweden - Freeform, Vad har jag skapat för hemskheter??!, bertil är någorlunda deprimerad, inte direkt så att detta passar in på någon tagg, kommer inte på några bra taggar, morot, ner med kapitalismen, svenska
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NO_VEGETAL/pseuds/NO_VEGETAL
Summary: Lilla Bertil upptäcker en och annan konstighet under sängen.





	Nils Karlsson Proggare

**Author's Note:**

> Framför dig har du ett hel sida av ren njutning  
> Ska snart kolla efter fel

Bertil låg i sängen och drömde om ett land där solen är het och ölen kall... Ja han hade inte direkt något bättre för sig eftersom han inte hade några vänner och redan tröttnat på sin modell av ett Saudiarabisk bombplan.  
Planet låg på bordet lite länge bort med lim och delar utspridda, och det liknande en gammaldags plog. Bertil kanske inte hade den mest finslipade fingermotoriken av dem alla, men hans pappa ansåg att Bertil borde ägna sig åt något mer intellektuellt och upplysande än att leka med dockor.

Just som när lilla Bertil låg och ältade sitt elände som mest fick han för sig att han hörde något som dunkande. Inte nog med det. Det lät som om det kom inifrån väggen...  
Bertil var ju understimulerad så han tog sig tid att följa ljudet, som ledde honom nedåt, tills han låg på alla fyra under sängen och tittade på ett hål. Ett råtthål var det. För stort för att vara ett mushål men för litet för ett capybara-hål. Bertil kröp närmare och satte ögat mot öppningen...

"Men vafan gloru på då?" 

Bertil skriade och i panik försökte han ta dig där ifrån, vilket endast resulterade i att han slog huvudet i sängen. Hårt.  
Snart kom en liten filur utrippande ur hålet. Han hade kort ovårdat hår och lika ovårdade kläder med batikmönster och fransar. Rent ut sagt de fulaste kläderna han sett. Pojken däremot var inte ful. Han hade runda små kinder och en söt liten uppåtnäsa som han nu riktade mot Bertil. "Våran första möte kanske inte började så bra, förlåt att jag var vresig men jag gillar inte när andra kikar på mig när jag byter om" sa han. Bertil som inte visste om att det var det han gjort blev alldeles illröd i ansiktet.

"Jag heter Nils Karlsson och jag är proggare"  
Nils sträckte fram sin hand, och Bertil skakade den så gott han kunde. "Ööh hej jag heter Bertil.. vem är du? Och varför är du under min säng?"  
Nils suckade "jag har ju redan sagt vem jag är.. kom ner till mitt plejs vetja så får du se vad jag gör här..."  
Den lilla pojken vände på klacken och traskade in i hålet, men Bertil blev kvar utanför.  
"Ursäkta men jag tror inte jag får plats..."  
"Ååh, den detaljen glömde jag. Men det är lätt fixat. Du behöver bara säga trycka på spiken och säga "moderatjävel", sedan krymper du! För evigt"  
Detta ställde sig Bertil mycket tveksam till.. men han hade ju inte tänkt sig att det skulle bo en liten pyssling under hans säng heller så..  
"Moderatjävel"  
En sugande, pirrade känsla ilade genom kroppen. Sedan kollade han upp och såg till sin stora förvåning, att sängens underdel var långt över hans huvud, och att hans leksaker på golvet plötsligt hade växt till naturlig skala  
Han fick nästan hjärtinfarkt och dog.

Bertil hade krympt till en pysslings storlek.

En stund senare befan han sig i et före detta råtthål inrett med mörka sammetsdraperier ocH exotiska föremål uppradade på hyllor. I mitten av rummet stod en stor kristallkula på ett bord.  
"Det här är anledningen till att jag bor här" sa Nils stolt. "Min nya bussnies, Nils Karlson spåtant"  
"Oj det var.. fint" sa Bertil, som efter dagens händelser hade svårt att chockas av något längre.  
"Men hur kommer det sig att du flyttat hit?"  
"Jo" Nils tycktes fundera. "I min gamla hemstad...

 

Några timmar senare och Bertil hade hört de mest chockerande historierna någonsin, hela hans verklighetsbild var krossad. De hade ätit köttbullar och ost (Edward Bloms bakismat) och dansat indonesisk magdans.  
Men en sak hade han inte tänkt på.. hur skulle han bli stor igen?  
Han berättade detta för Nils med orolig stämma när de stod utanför råtthålet.  
"Det finns ett sätt för dig att bli stor igen" sa han och lade på en mystisk min.  
"Vad då?" Bertil hoppades inte att det var något i stil med offer av 31 småstadsbor.  
"Kyss mig samtidigt som du kniper med skinkorna och tänker "killivippen"  
"Va?!"  
"Jo jag sa k.."  
"Jajaja okej jag ska. Det kan väl inte vara så farligt?" Sa Bertil men hans ansiktsfärg antydde annat.  
Bertil gick närmare och lade sina läppar mot Nils (samtidigt som han utförde de andra detaljerna som vi inte har med här eftersom de förstör romantiken)  
Och som utlovat växte Bertil genast tillbaka till son ordinarie storlek, varpå han nästan spräckte skallen mot sängen.  
"Oh viken tur" sa han och gned sitt huvud.  
"Ja" sa Nils "men det hade funkat utan kyssen"  
"Vänta.. va?!"  
"Hej då Bertil" Pysslingen var nu på väg in i hålet igen  
"Eee hej då Nils!"  
"Du kan kalla mig Nisse"  
Sedan försvann han in i hålet.


End file.
